Cuando una chica se entromete
by Lian Black
Summary: Para la pareja YohAnna no siempre le tiene que ir bien ya que alguien molesto aparece para molestar su vida.
1. Default Chapter

Cuando una chica se entromete By Lian Black Capitulo 1 

_Yoh Asakura un chico de no más 16 años, un joven alto de cabellos alborotados de color castaño, ojos cafés, su cuerpo estaba bien formado gracias a los entrenamientos que le daba su prometida._

_Anna Kyoyama una chica de cabellos dorados, cuerpo delgado pero bien desarrollado._

_~~~~****~~~~_

_Preparatoria Fumbari_

_10 AM_

_- Yoh!!!!!!!!- se escucho la voz de la rubia._

_- Annita- dijo el aludido mientras se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba su prometida._

_::Suspiro::- Toma se te olvido el almuerzo- dijo mientras le entregaba el paquete al chico._

_::Con__ ojitos brillosos::- Anna... tu me lo preparaste?-pregunto Yoh._

_::Con su típica mirada::- Si- respondió ásperamente Anna._

_- Señorita Kyoyama!!!- se sintió la voz de un chico alto, moreno, ojos de un extraño color violeta y con un buen físico._

_::Rodando__ los ojos::- Por que a mi?- se pregunto la itako._

_- Señorita, es verdad que esta comprometida?- pregunto el joven que recién había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba ella, Yoh y una chica._

_- Si- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_- Y se puede saber quien es el hombre que la va a acompañar para toda su vida?- cuestiono._

_- Yoh Asakura- respondió tranquilamente, pensaba que si le respondía todas sus respuestas el chico se iría._

_- Y para que lo quieres saber Shibara?- pregunto Yoh que se le había acercado a Anna._

_- Para ver si es cierto lo que dicen- respondió el aludido- pero sinceramente no me lo creo, ya que nunca los vi juntos o que se demostraran afecto el uno al otro._

_- Que acaso queres que te demuestre que es verdad?-pregunto Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa- para que ya no me molestes._

_- No creo que te animes a nada-respondió Shibara._

_- Pues mira lo que soy capaz de hacer-dijo Anna._

_- Pero si ya te dijo que estamos comprometidos; ¿para que queres ver alguna demostración?- pregunto Yoh mirando con un poco de enojo._

_- Entonces eso demuestra de que no están comprometidos y solo es una excusa para sacarme de encima- respondió Shibara._

_- Bueno aparte- dijo Anna dándole la espalda._

_- O sea que no lo están- dijo Shibara._

_- Ella es MI prometida y punto no hace falta que te demuestre nada, entendiste- dijo Yoh ya harto de la situación._

_- Si como no- dijo Shibara sarcásticamente._

_- Vas a ver - dijo Yoh tomando la cintura de Anna atrayéndola más a él, le agarro delicadamente el mentón y fue acercándose lentamente hacia ella y la beso._

_Anna estaba petrificada._

_El tiempo en el que se estuvieron besándose fue casi como una eternidad pero pronto se separaron al sentir varias miradas._

_Se separaron lentamente, pero Yoh agarro inmediatamente la mano de Anna, casi posesivamente._

_Shibara estaba con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca._

_::Con extraño brillo en los ojos::- Ahora entendiste por fin que ella es MI PROMETIDA y que la quiero- Dijo Yoh remarcando aquellas palabras para que así entendiera._

_- Ah! Hitsugi- se escucho la voz de una de chica que estaba detrás de ellos._

_- Que Baka me olvide de ella- dijo Yoh mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella pero aun a si teniendo a Anna cerca de él._

_~~~Pensamiento__ de Hitsugi~~~_

_Cuando vi aquella imagen de mi queridísimo Yoh besándose con aquella molesta itako, ash!! Como se atreve tocarlo._

_Me quiero morir!!!_

_Mmmm? esa mirada que tiene Yoh nunca se la vi, será que es solo para ella._

_Ah!! Pero eso si, de esta me la va a pagar pero bien feo._

_~~~fin__ del pensamiento~~~_

_- Yoh por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Anna algo sorprendida por el beso._

_- Es que estaba buscando una excusa para besarte- respondió Yoh con su típica sonrisa - y esta ocasión me vino como anillo al dedo_

_Anna se quedo callada ante esa respuesta, miro fijamente a Yoh que se estaba alejando de ella. El Shaman se percato de la ausencia de la itako, paro de golpe y giro para buscarla. _

_::Con dulzura::- Annita, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Yoh agarrandola de la mano._

_- Na... nada- respondió algo nerviosa la rubia._

_- Entonces vamos- dijo Yoh mientras se ponía en marcha con su adorada chica._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola gente linda como le anda por la vida, espero que mejor que a mi que recién me estoy mejorando de la insolación que me pegue T__T me duele todo._**

****

**_Espero que le guste este nuevo fic de SK, esperancen que todavía no llego lo mejor por suerte este fic va a ser de dos capitulo o tres no sé ya voy a ver._**

****

**_Bueno espero recibir R/R por fa. _**

****

**_Chi? Ese va a provocara que publique más rápido los próximos chapters._**


	2. Capitulo2

Cuando una chica se entromete By Lian Black Capitulo 2 

_Las clases ya habían finalizado._

_- Yoh, me esperas?, es que tengo que ir a dejar esto a la sala de profesores- dijo Anna mientras agarraba la carpeta._

_- Hai- dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa._

_Anna salio del salón de clases sin percatarse que era vigilada por un par de ojos._

_Hitsugi se acerco a Yoh como siempre lo hacia._

_- Yoh, te vas caminando a tu casa?- pregunto._

_- Hai- se limito a responder Yoh sin mirarla._

_- Entonces te puedo acompañar- dijo Hitsugi._

_- Gracias pero no, quiero ir a solas con Anna- dijo Yoh con esa sonrisa que le era característico._

_- Bien pues entonces déjame mostrarte algo, si es que no te molesta- dijo Hitsugi. (Esta es mi oportunidad) pensó ella._

_- Esta bien -dijo Yoh._

_Los dos salieron del salón iban caminando por el pasillo charlaban como siempre lo hacían._

_- Y bien que es lo que me quieres mostrar?- pregunto Yoh._

_- Muy pronto lo verás- respondió ella._

_~~~~~~Mientras__ en el salón~~~~~~_

_- Kansagi, viste a Yoh?-pregunto Anna._

_- Si se fue con Hitsugi por los pasillos que se dirigían a la salida de la preparatoria._

_- Arigatou- dijo mientras salía._

_- De nada._

_~~~~~~En__ otra parte~~~~~~_

_- Dale Hitsugi, Anna me debe estar buscando- dijo Yoh._

_- Sabes, vos siempre me gustaste- dijo Hitsugi._

_- Qué?- pregunto Yoh no se creía lo que había escuchado._

_- Me gustas Yoh Asakura- repitió de nuevo._

_- Gomen, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti es solo de amistad porque yo a la única que amo es a Anna- dijo Yoh._

_- No, a ella no la nombres por lo menos no enfrente de mí- dijo Hitsugi un poco enojada._

_Anna iba corriendo por los pasillos preguntando por Yoh._

_- No voy a aceptar esa respuesta- dijo Hitsugi._

_Ella se acerco a Yoh y le agarro el rostro, lo beso..._

_~~~~~~*****~~~~~~_

_Anna paro de golpe de su carrera no se creía lo que sus ojos veían, no esa escena no podía ser cierta. Pero la cruda realidad era que estaba pasando, no era ninguna alucinación... Yoh si se estaba besando con aquella chica._

_Una lagrima solitaria escapo de sus ojos._

_Yoh se separo rápidamente de Hitsugi, estaba enojado._

_Por alguna extraña razón sintió que alguien estaba observando, giro su cabeza y se encontró con Anna y vio como se le caía aquella lágrima._

_- Oh, no- murmuro Yoh._

_Hitsugi tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella cuando se proponía algo lo hacia y esta vez estaba más feliz que nunca._

_- Anna... yo... esto no es lo que parece- trato de explicar Yoh pero fue interrumpido._

_- Como que no lo parece?, Yoh Asakura me das asco, dale gracias a Kami por no golpearte!!!!- grito Anna mientras se iba caminando._

_- Anna espera- dijo Yoh, quería seguirla pero un par de brazos lo impidió._

_- Hitsugi- dijo Yoh sin mirarla- en verdad eres una chica o eres una serpiente?, suéltame, no deseo ser mordido._

_Yoh se soltó y se fue corriendo para ver si podía encontrar a Anna._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola gente linda como le anda por la vida, espero que este nuevo chapter les aya gustado._**

****

**_Pasemos a las dedicatorias:_**

****

**_Mafaldyna_****_: Gracias por leer mi fic aquí esta el segundo y tambien espero que te guste._**

****

**_anna_****_ la sacerdotisa: gracias por leer mi fic y me encanta que te guste espero que este tambien te guste._**

****

**_annika_**_-asakura_******_: gracias me agrada que te guste esa escena ._**

****

**_Expectra_****_: gracias por leerlo._**

****

**_Kaori_****_ Koneko: gracias por leer este fic y por cierto quien no encuentra adorable a Yoh si es tan bello =)~~~~. Gracias por decirme que me cuide del sol._**

****

**_Normalmente estoy en la sombra (soy una persona nocturna) y como mis amigas me pedían que les enseñase a nadar y no les pude decir que no._**

****

**_Lariana_****_: obvio que va a ser Yoh/Anna me encanta esa pareja._**

****

**_Adriannita_****_: gracias por leer mi fic._**

****

**_Eliza_****_: gracias por leer mi fic._**

****

**_Xris: este capitulo va para ti en especial ya que siempre me visitas en mis fics._**

****

****

****

**_Bueno espero recibir R/R por fa._**


	3. capi 33 por fin

Cuando una chica se entromete By Lian Black Capitulo 3 

_Muy bien por si no lo sabían soy Hitsugi Sukin voy a tercero de preparatoria._

_Viví en la ciudad de Tokio tres años pero en un extraño accidente mis padres fallecieron._

_Después me mude para el pueblo Fumbari donde conocí a un hermoso y peculiar chico, me parece que ya lo conocen el es Yoh Asakura._

_Por alguna extraña razón cuando lo vi por primera ves no sentí nada solo un cariño, pero ojo de amistad._

_Al principio no tenía ninguna amiga o amigo en la preparatoria ya que era muy tímida, me la pasaba leyendo debajo de un árbol en los ratos libres. Algunas veces me gustaría que alguien se me acercara para charlar pero eso no ocurrió; me ponía mal, me sentía sola._

_Pasaron días como si nada hasta que por un pequeño accidente logre hablar con Yoh._

_¤_¤_¤ Flash Back ¤_¤_¤_

_Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, iba hacia el aula me había olvidado un libro._

_"Me pregunto si alguien se dará cuenta de que existo?" fue lo que me pregunte "La respuesta a eso me parece que va a estar a la vuelta de la esquina"._

_Y efectivamente al doblar la esquina choco de frente con una persona._

_- Ups, lo siento, no vi que venias- dijo el chico mientras se agachaba a levantar mis carpetas._

_- No perdóname, yo fui la que no se fijo- dijo un poco sonrojada._

_- Oye por casualidad vos vas a la misma aula que yo?- preguntó._

_- Hai- respondí._

_- Que raro, no me había dado cuenta pero ya no importa, me presento soy Yoh Asakura- dijo animadamente estirando la mano._

_- Mucho gusto, soy Hitsugi Sukin- estrechando su mano._

_- Espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo Yoh._

_- Yoh!!!- se escucho._

_- Creo que ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- dijo Yoh mientras se iba por el pasillo._

_Estaba feliz por fin pude hablar con él y encima quiera que seamos amigos ah!! Que felicidad._

_Ya afuera de la preparatoria..._

_Iba leyendo mi libro favorito cuando siento un par de manos que me agarraban por los hombros._

_- Pero que linda chica me encontré, una niña tan linda no debería andar sola y menos por aquí porque puede encontrar personas como yo que le pueden hacer algo malo si ne le dan dinero- dijo el extraño._

_Estaba asustada no podía hablar, no tenia nada de dinero y estaba indefensa. Lo único que podía hacer..._

_- KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-grite con todas mis fuerzas._

_El extraño me tapo la boca con una mano y me arrincono aun más en una esquina._

_Cuando me estaba por hacer algo veo una sombra detrás del ladrón._

_¡¡¡PLAFS!!! Se escucho, el golpe que le había propinado lo había dejado inconsciente la sombra al ladrón._

_- Estas bien?- pregunto la sombra_

_- Si, pero podrías salir de la oscuridad donde te estas escondiendo?- pregunté._

_- OH!! Si disculpa- dijo mientras daba algunos pasos saliendo de entre las sombras._

_- Wow, yo creo que te conozco de alguna parte- dijo poniéndose a pensar- Ah!! Ya me acuerdo eres compañera mía, no hablas demasiado y siempre en las horas libres te la pasas leyendo un libro._

_- Se nota que eres bueno observando- dije sorprendida claro yo creía que nadie me tomaba en cuenta y ahora veo que estaba equivocada._

_- Y Como te llamas?-preguntó._

_- Hitsugi Sukin- respondí con una sonrisa- y vos?_

_- Shibara Daisuke- dijo  y agrego- espero conocerte más ahora que por fin estamos hablando y seamos buenos amigos._

_¤_¤_¤ Fin del Flash Back ¤_¤_¤_

_Bueno ese día tambien me hice amiga de Daisuke es un buen chico pero al pasar los días me empezó a gustar Yoh aunque fuera muy distraído pero lamentaba solo una cosa y era que estuviera comprometido con una chica llamada Anna Kyoyama, estuve observando y me di cuenta de que él no sentía nada por ella._

_Pero tuve la desdicha de presenciar algo que me destruyo el corazón Yoh había besado a Anna enfrente de mi, por Kami que mal me sentí, ah pero me vengue jejeje, justo el mismo día unas horas más tarde._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!! Como están espero que bien bueno este mini chap no existía, pero quise ponerlo para que conocieran al personaje._**

****

**_Este tendría que haber ido en el capitulo anterior pero me olvide de ponerlo bueno ya basta de interrupciones los dejo seguir._**

_~~~~~~~~~~Pensión Asakura_

_Anna estaba encerrada en su cuarto, recostada en su futón mirando el techo  pensando en la nada._

_Escucho un leve golpe en la puerta, no se quiso parar para ir a abrir, ni tenia ganas de ver a nadie._

_- Que deseas Tamao?- pregunto Anna sin quitar la mirada del techo._

_- Señorita Anna... ¿Se siente bien?- pregunto una tímida Tamao._

_- No me ocurre nada, solo deseo estar sola- respondió ácidamente (claro que me ocurre algo a quien no?, después de ver al chico que me gusta besando a otra) pensaba Anna sentía un vacío en su pecho como si su corazón se hubiera marchado._

_Seguía viendo en su mente aquella escena, aun no se lo creía. Quería llorar pero sus ojos estaban secos era como si sus lagrimas se habían ido con su corazón a ningún lugar._

_Después de un rato volvió a sentir el golpe en la puerta, no le dio importancia... otro golpe... lo ignoro... otro más. Se estaba impacientando por tanto ruido que producía la puerta pero aun así no tenía ganas de levantarse._

_Supuso que era Tamao de vuelta así que le volvió a hablar desde su cama._

_- Qué quieres Tamao?- pregunto Anna. _

_No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de afuera._

_- Tamao?- volvió a preguntar._

_Nada..._

_Ella se levanto se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para ver quien era..._

_- Que quieres?- pregunto la itako ásperamente con su habitual mirada de hielo._

_- Hablar- respondió._

_- No tengo nada de que hablar con vos- dijo la rubia dándole la espalda._

_- Pero yo si- dijo él, intento entrar al cuarto._

_Pero ella se lo impidió._

_- Vete, suficiente daño me hiciste ya- dijo Anna mientras lo empujaba y le cerraba la puerta en la cara a Yoh._

_- No entiendes que vos sos la única para mi y que aquel beso que te di en la preparatoria fue cuando te entregue todos mis sentimientos, Hitsugi no significa nada... es más ella no es nada comparado con vos, Anna ese beso que viste fue un error que no pude prevenir- dijo Yoh detrás de la puerta- Anna yo te amo._

_- Yoh no se como creerte, yo tambien te amo siempre lo hice, pero ese beso que te diste con esa me dolió y mucho- dijo Anna que estaba apoyada en la puerta._

_~~~~~~~~Al día siguiente~~~~~~~~_

_Anna e Yoh partieron hacia la preparatoria por distintos caminos._

_La itako iba pensando, en cambio con el joven Shaman no iba pensando ni iba con su típica alegría y tranquilidad._

_Él estaba sumamente deprimido e iba intranquilo._

_Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo._

_En la preparatoria el día fue una pesadilla, ya que Yoh en cada ocasión que veía sola a Anna trataba de hablar con ella, pero sin embargo Anna lo evadía._

_Yoh se estaba entristecido jamás creyó que no hablaría con Anna por tanto tiempo. Se que suena raro, pero por alguna razón a Yoh le gustaba oír a Anna cuando lo retaba o le pedía cualquier cosa, le encataba escuchar su voz._

_~~~~~~~Pensamientos de Yoh~~~~~~~_

_Creo que jamás volverá a dirigirme la palabra por Kami me volvería loco sino escuchara su voz nunca más, tendré que pensar en algo como para que me perdone._

_~~~~~~~fin del Pensamiento~~~~~~~_

_Yoh se fue caminando solo, no deseaba ser acompañado por Manta, pensaba en como pedirle disculpa._

_- Listo- dijo de golpe- como me entere que ella ira al baile de mañana e ira sola aprovecharé esa oportunidad._

****

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola gente linda como le anda por la vida, espero que les aya gustado este nuevo capitulo ya que me esmere en hacerlo._**

****

**_QUE LINDO YA ME CURE DE LA INSOLACIÓN!!!!!!!! YA NO ALUCINO Y NI SIQUIERA TENGO FIEBRE!!!!!_**

**__**

**_Las dedicatorias:_**

****

**_Xris: hola!!! Enserio la odias? Bueno si queres podemos juntar a Miyoko y Hitsugi y la podemos decapitar y ya vamos a poder tener de recuerdo su cabeza jejejeje. =). _**

****

**_anna_****_ la sacerdotisa: me parece que estas ganando puntos para darte el lujo de matarla, no hace falta tanto halago (^///^)._**

****

**_annika_**_-asakura_******_: domo, domo arigatou espero que tambien te aya gustado este chapter._**

****

**_Expectra_****_: mmmm, creo que pondre a alguna pareja más adelante mmm no se ya voy a ver, jejejeje es que me gusta hacer fic centrados en mis personajes favoritos. _**

****

**_Chicas solo les quiero decir es que no se esperan el final que le prepare a este fic._**

****

**_Es lo único que puedo escribir ^_____^._**

****

**_Bueno espero recibir R/R por fa aunque se que este fic no esta muy bueno que digamos. _**

****

**_A TODOS LOS LECTORES LES PIDO POR FAVOR QUE ME TENGAN PASIENCIA YA QUE ESTOY EN EPOCAS DE EXAMENE PARA VER SI PASO O NO DE CURSO, ES POR ESO QUE ME VOY A TARDAR UN POCO._**

****

**_DESDE YA GRACIAS._**


	4. capitulo 4

Cuando una chica se entromete By Lian Black Capitulo 4 

_*~*~*~*~*El día de la fiesta*~*~*~*~*_

_Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y en la pensión Asakura había mucho ajetreo ya que tenían que dejar limpia la casa para poder irse a la fiesta que se hacia en la preparatoria y Anna había ordenado limpieza general._

_¤¤¤¤En el cuarto de Yoh¤¤¤¤_

_- Donde deje mi camisa azul?- se pregunto Yoh mientras se acomoda el pantalón de **vestir (N/A: imaginen a Yoh con pantalón de vestir y sin camisa =)~~).**_

_Camino hasta el placard hizo un gran desorden pero por fin la encontró, lo plancho tranquilamente y se la coloco, después su puso la corbata, agarro un poco de gel para el cabello, se acomodo el cabello, lo hizo todo para atrás, se puso unos anteojos transparentes de color verde._

_Por fin termino de arreglarse agarro de la cama un gran ramo de pimpollos de rosas y salio de su habitación._

_*~*~*~*~*_

_¤¤¤¤En el cuarto de Anna¤¤¤¤_

_Anna se trataba de acomodar una parte del vestido, ya casi estaba lista._

_Ella estaba peinada, tenia las puntas de su cabellos con bucles, el cabello estaba semi recogido, una pequeña tiara decoraba se cabeza._

_Su vestido era un poco más largo de lo que siempre usaba, era de color azul oscuro **(N/A: como podrán ver el color azul es el favorito de los dos, bueno por lo menos en este fic ^^)**_

_Unas sandalias de taco pero no tan alto de color negro._

_Por fin termino totalmente de arreglarse._

_::suspiro__::- creo que lo tendré que afrontar, pero no quiero salir así, me da mucha pena la verdad- se dijo pero se armo de valora y salio de su habitación._

_¦þ¦þ¦þ En la fiesta ¦þ¦þ¦þ_

_Yoh se había adelantado para llegar antes que ella y mientras la esperaba..._

_- Yoh? eres tu?- pregunto una chica de cabellos rubio oscuro (teñida), medio gordita, de ojos color avellana, que estaba vestida de una falda un poco corta de color negro y una blusa de una sola manga de color celeste._

_- No soy el hermano gemelo de su primo segundo del tío de su abuelo-respondió cínicamente._

_- No seas así solo es que estas irreconocible- dijo ella un poco ofendida._

_- Oh!! Enserio, sabes lo hice para que no te me acercaras- dijo Yoh mirando la puerta y dándole la espalda._

_- Estas enojado conmigo?- pregunto la chica._

_- Nooo- respondió cínicamente._

_- Oye Hitsugi?- pregunto Yoh._

_- si?- pregunto ella_

_- Por que no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te pierdes de mi vista- dijo Yoh._

_Ella se fue ofendida de allí y llorando._

_*~*~*~*~*_

_Anna recién estaba entrando por la puerta del gimnasio los chicos que se encontraban cerca se quedaron atónitos cuando la observaron._

_- Señorita Anna?- pregunto Tamao_

_- Cierra la boca Horohoro- dijo Anna  mientras veía a la pareja_

_- Anna, te ves como Bella de la "Bella y la bestia", ¿Dónde esta tu cacho de bestia?- pregunto Chocolove._

_- Vos siempre…- Anna no pudo decir más ya que cuando miro a Chocolove no lo reconoció ya que este estaba vestido  de traje y su cabello estaba lacio y recogido en una colita de caballo- Valla veo que te produciste esta vez . _

_- Es que quiero ser el matador esta noche, jejejeje- respondió bromeando chocolatito._

_- Ah, ah, ah!!!, Miren allí esta el moreno chicas- grito una chica escandalizada y después de eso una avalancha de jóvenes salio corriendo._

_- Creo que ya me tengo que ir, ja! Y ya llego tu bestia- dijo Chocolove mientras corría._

_- Señorita Kyoyama?- pregunto un chico._

_- Si- respondió Anna, extrañamente se le hacia familiar ese chico._

_- Le traje un presente- dijo entregándole el ramo de pimpollos de rosas- esta noche usted esta radiante ninguna de las chicas que se encuentra aquí se compara con tal belleza que ven mis ojos._

_- Gra... gracias- dijo Anna totalmente sonrojada._

_- Me haría el favor de ser mi pareja para el baile?- pregunto el chico mientras levantaba un brazo._

_- Claro- respondió ella y agarrando el brazo._

_Cuando una rubia (teñida) se acerca a la pareja._

_- Que ahora te agarras a todos los chicos de la preparatoria?- pregunta Hitsugi._

_- No, no soy vos- respondió Anna en sus ojos había un brillo de odio._

_- Estúpida como te atreves a decirme así- dijo Hitsugi mientras se acercaba más a Anna._

_- Ja y ahora te das cuanta que vos sos nada más que un simple insulto- dijo Anna._

_Hitsugi  levanto  la mano para darle una cachetada pero un brazo bien varonil se la agarro._

_- Hitsugi creo haberte dicho que te alejaras de aquí, que no sabes que nadie te tiene en cuenta, vete a freír papas- dijo el chico._

_Hitsugi  se fue otra vez ofendida y ahora si que estaba dolida y lloraba con más ganas._

_ Después de aquel suceso, se  fueron  a la pista de baile que estaba en el centro._

_Después de estar horas bailando música movida, cambiaron de repente a una lenta._

_Ambos bailaban al compás de la música parecía que nadie existía en ese mundo donde habían volado cuando se abrazaron._

_- Anna, me perdonaras?- pregunto la voz de Yoh._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola gente linda como le anda por la vida, este chapter no me gusto mucho que digamos pero lo subí por petición de mi hermana solamente (AH!! por cierto si les gusta Harry Potter se podrían dar una vueltita por su fic "Delirios" su Nickname es Leri su fic esta muy lindo, esta en la parte de los Harry/Ginny._**

****

**_Y tambien visiten mi fic "El principio de una pesadilla  y el final de  un sueño", tambien es un Harry/Ginny)._**

****

**_Bueno espero recibir R/R por fa._**

****

**_Pasemos a lo lindo la  dedicatoria:_**

****

**_anika_**_-asakura_******_: gracias por leer. Jamás me cansare de tus opiniones al contrario me encantan._**

****

****


	5. caì 5 por fiiiiinnnnn TTTTTTT

Cuando una chica se entromete By Lian Black Capitulo 5 

_Anna abrió grande los ojos, hasta ese entonces no lo había reconocido, no podía creer que ese chico fuera Yoh, realmente estaba muy lindo._

_Pero sin embargo no respondió. Yoh por poco se le cayo una lagrima, tanto esfuerzo para nada._

_- Yoh? por favor, vamos a casa?- pregunto Anna._

_- Hai- se limito a responder ya que estaba bastante triste._

_Salieron de allí y para colmo el tiempo no estaba a su favor ya que estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. Caminaron por un rato ya que no se podía ver ningún auto que pasase por allí._

_Yoh a duras penas vio a un auto, le hizo seña para que parase y enseguida le hizo caso._

_Subieron al automóvil y cuando ya estaban dentro se encontraron con una sorpresa..._

_- Pilika? Ren?- preguntaron los chicos algo sorprendidos._

_- Van a la pensión me imagino- dijo Ren._

_- Hai- respondieron al mismo tiempo._

_Al cabo de un rato de tanto dar vuelta y estar dentro de sus propios pensamientos se dieron cuenta de que estaban demorando mucho. Ya tendrían que haber llegado a su casa._

_- Eh!, Pilika a donde nos llevan?- pregunto Anna._

_- Y pues a la pensión- respondió como si nada la aludida._

_- Ya llegamos, chicos- dijo Ren parando su automóvil._

_Anna e Yoh bajaron del vehículo y este inmediatamente se puso en marcha._

_- Jejejejeje- rieron Ren y Pilika- Fiesta en la Pensión Asakura allá vamos!!_

_¤¤¤¤Mientras que los chicos (Anna/Yoh)¤¤¤¤_

_Aun se encontraban fuera de aquella casa y ya estaban empapados._

_- Tramposos, nos engañaron- dijo Anna por lo bajo._

_- Annita creo que tendríamos que entrar sino nos vamos a resfriar._

_Anna no le hacia caso entonces Yoh camino, la alzo y le entro._

_¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Ya a dentro¤~¤~¤~¤~¤_

_- Anna quédate aquí voy a ver si hay toallones para secarnos-dijo Yoh mientras subía por las escaleras._

_La itako se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea que se encontraba allí, aparentemente Yoh la había encendido._

_Cuando el joven Shaman bajo con los tallones y un par de yukatas, vio que la rubia había llorado._

_Le entrego las cosas para que se secara y cambiara, todo en silencio hasta que Yoh se hartó. Agarro a Anna por los hombros y la apoyó en la pared._

_- QUÉ ACASO CREES QUE NO TE QUIERO, NO SABES COMO DUELE PENSAR QUE VOS NO ME VAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA, ANNA YO TE AMO MÁS QUE A LA VIDA MISMA, ME MUERO CADA MINUTO QUE NO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS, DEJO DE RESPIRAR SI NO TE ESCUCHO HABLAR, ANNA NO SE QUE HARÍA SI NO TE TUVIERA, CREO QUE ME MORIRÍA!!-dijo Yoh con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Anna jamás creyó que iba a escuchar tales palabras de su prometido, jamás creyó que iba a ver llorar a un hombre se sentía sucia al ver llorar a Yoh._

_- Yoh...- logro decir pero fue interrumpida por algo... más bien un beso por parte del castaño._

_Fue rápido pero dulce, el chico se fue a un costado de la casa sin pronunciar una palabra, se recostó y se acomodo en el futón que había armado._

_¤¤¤ôôô¤¤¤_

_Al parecer ninguno de los dos podía dormir, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos era por eso que no hablaban._

_Anna sabía que después se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba hacer pero no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Se levanto lentamente, camino hacia el futón de Yoh, se metió dentro y lo abrazo por la espalda._

_Él se sorprendió al sentir los delicados brazos de la itako se dio la vuelta. _

_Era la primera vez que Anna hacia eso y tambien era la primera vez que la veía sonriendo pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera._

_Yoh la rodeo con sus brazos protectora mente y lo que más le sorprendió fue oír aquellas palabras que lo decía todo._

_- Ai shiteru- dijo Anna en un susurro y besando a Yoh._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola espero que les este gustando mi fic_**

****

**_Este fic apesta!!.._**

****

**_Dedicatorias:_**

****

**_Expectra_****_: gracias por leer mi fic_**

****

**_kathy_****_ asakura: gracias por leer mi fic_**

****

**_Morfi_****_: pues claro que después se entera que es Yoh._**

****

**_Anna – angel12: este chap espero que te guste aunque esta horrible._**

****

**_Anika_****_-Asakura: bueno se que este chapter esta horrible pero espero te guste._**

****

**_Lariana_****_: gracias amiga por leer._**

****

**_Niky_****_ Asakura: grias._**

****

**_Xris: hola amiga espero que este chapter te guste._**

****

**_Anna la sacerdotisa: creo que ya tenemos a la ganadora para asesinar a Hitsugi, gracias por leer mi fic esperate el proximo chapter._**

****

****

****


	6. capitulo 6 por finn

Capitulo 6 

_Después de aquella hermosa velada._

_- Yoh... Yoh- decía en un susurro Anna para despertarlo._

_Yoh no daba signos de querer despertarse._

_Anna se estaba impacientando, lo empezó a mover pero eso provoco que Yoh se pusiera encima de ella, mala jugada el corazón de Anna parecía haberse mudado a su oído ya que palpitaba bastante rápido y fuerte._

_La pobre itako trato de sacárselo de encima y otra vez paso a una mala idea (bueno no tanto) el Shaman la abrazo, claro ahora ella estaba sin salida._

_Trago un poco de saliva y volvió a hablarle._

_- Anna, eres tu?- pregunto Yoh con los ojos cerrados._

_Bingo ya se despertó, bueno por lo menos eso pensaba la rubia._

_- Si- respondió._

_- Sabes yo te quiero muchio- dijo el joven aun sin abrir los ojos y sin dejarla escapar de sus fuertes brazos._

_Anna quiso hablarle de nuevo pero ya era tarde Yoh estaba de vuelta dormido._

_Pensó y pensó pero no se le ocurría nada para despertarlo, va hizo de todo pero nada funciono._

_Pensó que ya nada podía ir peor pero se equivocaba... la puerta de la casa se abrió y para colmo era con la persona que menos quería ver._

_- Pero que ven mis preciosos ojos, esta escena es demasiada jajajajajajajaja- Hao se empezó a reír con fuerza._

_::Con__ cara de póker::- de que te ríes tarado?-pregunto Anna fríamente._

_- Creo que para ti no seria bueno insultarme- dijo Hao moviendo una cámara de foto instantánea._

_::O__O::- No creo que seas capas de utilizarlo ya que sabes que te acercas a una muerte segura- dijo la rubia._

_- Igual no me importa ya que ahora no te puedes mover- dijo Hao apretando el botón y un leve "clik" sonó y la foto salio pero aun no se veía la imagen._

_- Te voy a matar- con una increíble fuerza Anna se pudo escapar y le practico la técnica mortal al pobre de Hao que salio volando por la puerta y la foto callo al suelo._

_La itako quiso ir a agarrarla pero tuvo un pequeño inconveniente... Yoh la tenia agarrada por el tobillo y lo más raro es que con todo el ruido que hubo no se despertó._

_Tras estar varios minutos, Anna por fin pudo agarrar la foto y se dio cuenta que no una sino que eran dos, cuando lo mando a volar, a Hao se le callo una segunda foto._

_Yoh que todavía seguía dormido agarro a Anna y la atrajo hacia donde el estaba durmiendo la volvió abrazar para que no se escapara._

_Anna ya estaba harta de que Yoh no se despertara con nada en el mundo, así que decidió hacer una ultima táctica para despertarlo y si con eso no sucediera nada entonces tendría que golpearlo._

_La itako levanto la mirada y se fue acercando a la cara de Yoh y lo beso._

_El castaño sintió algo tibio en sus labios y con eso se despertó, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Anna, él sonrió._

_- Buenos días- dijo dulcemente._

_- Ya era hora de que despertaras- dijo Anna mientras trataba de esconder las fotos que tomo el gemelo de Yoh._

_- Qué escondes?-pregunto el Shaman al percatarse de que su prometida escondía algo._

_- Nada- respondió ella._

_- Oh vamos como que nada, se que estas escondiendo algo- dijo Yo mientras le quitaba las fotos._

_Y cuando las vio, abrió tan grande los ojos, estaba bastante impresionado, bueno y para mucho menos ver en la posición en la que estaban._

_- Eh, eh...- fue lo que logro articular el Shaman._

_- No pienses mal, lo que vez ocurrió esta mañana, yo trataba de despertarte entonces vos te moviste y te quedaste encima mío y después apareció el baka de tu hermano y nos saco aquellas fotos._

_::suspiro::- menos mal, y como se las quitaste?- pregunto Yoh pero al momento agrego- no hace falta que me respondas porque ya lo se._

_- Bien ya que por fin despertaste vamos a desayunar- dijo Anna mientras se levanta y se dirigía a la cocina._

_- Yo te sigo- dijo Yoh mientras la seguía._

_- Yoh me puedes alcanzar los panes- dijo Anna._

_- Claro- dijo el aludido._

_La itako giro levemente la cabeza para fijarse si su prometido no estaba a la vista, entonces saco las fotos, un leve sonrojo surco en sus mejillas ya que nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, va en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de su prometido._

_Tras varios minutos..._

_Un par de brazos atraparon el cuerpo de la itako, ella se sobresalto un poco ya que estaba atenta a las fotos y no se percato de que Yoh había regresado._

_- Necesito saber solo una cosa...- dijo Yoh en el oído de Anna._

_Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la rubia al sentir el aliento de su prometido._

_- Dime que no te vas a ir, yo te necesito... y no me cansare de decirte... te amo, no se estar sin ti- dijo Yoh abrazando con un poco más de fuerza como si se la estuvieran por quitar._

_Anna estaba muda, claro porque Yoh estaba constantemente diciéndole esa palabra._

_::suspiro::- bien ya esta el desayuno?- pregunto como si nada._

_- S...si- respondió la itako._

_- Entonces buen provecho- dijo Yoh mientras se sentaba a desayunar._

_La mañana y la tarde pasó como si nada y aun no lo iban a buscar. Ambos aun no se querían hablar, si Anna lo había perdonado pero de ahí nada más._

_Yoh recordaba aquellas palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior. Pero porque ahora se comportaba así que acaso lo dijo así como así, por Kami se sentía tan abatido por todo y estaba tan enojado con la serpiente de Hitsugi y encima le levanto la mano a su Anna eso jamás se lo perdonaría._

_Él le iba a demostrar que había cambiado y se la iba a pagar aunque Anna ya no lo hable._

_Anna lo estaba observando desde la ventana. No sabia como decirle que lo quería, si se lo había dicho anoche pero quería decírselo ahora... siempre, que estaba feliz de tenerlo como prometido y que estaba agradecida de haberla defendido en la fiesta aunque no hacia falta ya que ella se podía cuidar sola._

_Anna bajo por las escaleras y salio al jardín para ir a sentarse al lado de Yoh._

_- Y me vas a responder?-pregunto Yoh._

_Anna estaba muda._

_- Por Kami, basta de quedarte así, ya sacate de una buena vez esa coraza que te impide hablarme con sinceridad, Anna ayer te dije que ta amaba, hoy tambien lo hice, que no entiendes me lastimas y vos tambien te lastimas, Hitsugi me beso, ella lo hizo pero yo no lo hice ya que a la única que besaría es a ti!!! Sabes que si no me quieres dímelo y se cancela todo porque yo lo único que quiero es tu felicidad y si tu felicidad es estar lejos de mi esta bien lo entenderé pero por favor háblame, si queres te repito todo lo que te dije anoche...- Yoh se callo de golpe ya que Anna lo había besado._

_- Tonto, mi felicidad es cuando estoy con vos, no sabes lo feliz que me pone saber que me amas como yo lo hago por ti, no sabía como decirte que hace tiempo que te amo- dijo Anna en lagrimas caían de sus ojos._

_Fue en ese momento que la mascara que utilizaban los dos, desapareció por completo._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola gente linda!!!! Si no hace falta que me digan que este chapter esta un asco ¬¬U sinceramente no me agrado el final de este chapter, bueno ustedes decidirán si lo sigo o no._**

****

**_Bueno basta estupideces pasemos a la bello o sea las dedicatorias!!!_**

****

**_Hikaru_****_ Toriyama: gracias por leer mi fic me encanta que te guste._**

****

**_anika_**_-asakura_******_: que alegría me encantan tu revi ya que desde el comienzo  estas siguiendo mi fic domo domo arigatou este fic esta dedicado especialmente a ti y esperate el proximo chapter ese creo que te va a gustar_**

****

**_anna_angel12_****_: me encanto tu sinceridad si la verdad es que el chapter anterior no me gusto mucho pero espero que este si te guste._**

****

**_ayumi_**_-chan_****_: gracias por leer mi fic._****

****

**_Mafaldyna_****_: me encanta que te encante jejeje este chapter tambien te lo dedico._**

****

**_anna_****_ la sacerdotisa: hola mi querida amiga si gracias por tu revi te aclaro tu duda aishteru significa "te amo" pero de una forma más profunda porque normalmente se utiliza el suki da you que es tambien un "te amo o un me gustas"._**

****

**_Xris: hola amigasa como que que termino no aun falta como para que termine, todavía teinen que leer la reacción de Hitsugi o es que quieren que se quede así con ese final? Bueno gracias por leer mi fic._**

**__**

**__**


	7. capitulo7

_Capitulo 7_

_Era la mañana de un Lunes, en la pensión Asakura estaban ya listos para partir al colegio._

_Cada uno de ellos estaba en su nube._

_ØØØ En el colegio _

_Yoh caminaba detrás de Anna, a él le encantaba observarla y ahora que ella ya no estaba enojada con él, podía tranquilamente caminara al lado de ella si quería, pero prefería observarla por detrás, le fascinaba verla caminar._

_Giro en una esquina y a escasos metros estaba Hitsugi de frente. A Yoh se le agarro una idea bastante buena para poder desquitarse de la serpiente._

_Hitsugi se detuvo quería esperar a que Anna pasara para poder burlarse de ella._

_El joven Shaman tomo por la cintura a Anna justa frente a Hitsugi, agarro delicadamente el rostro de la rubia y le dijo claramente un "Te amo" y luego la beso mientras la abrazaba._

_Luego del beso se separaron y se tomaron de las manos para ir al aula de clases._

_Hitsugi y algunos de los alumnos que vieron aquella escena se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos._

_Luego se fue de allí con lagrimas en los ojos._

_¤¤¤En el aula¤¤¤_

_- Yoh?_

_- Si Anna hime- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa._

_- Por qué me besaste en el pasillo?- pregunto con su típica mirada._

_- Eso es fácil de responder, lo hice porque le quiero demostrar a todos que te quiero y que nuestro compromiso es más fuerte que nunca- respondió Yoh._

_La itako se sentó en su banco sin pronunciar ninguna palabra ya que estaba bastante apenada por lo que Yoh le había dicho._

_- Anna te gustaría ser mi novia?- le dijo en el oído Yoh._

_Anna se sobresalto, pero le pareció rara la pregunta._

_- Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestiono ella._

_- Como que ¿por qué?, ah ya entendí, nosotros estamos comprometidos por el arreglo que han echo en mi familia, pero acaso vos al principio aceptaste porque eras la elegida y ya, pero dentro de nosotros, no queríamos y ay que ahora nos queremos y de verdad quiero que esto valla bien, claro que después de todo nos vamos a casar pero yo quiero demostrarte mi cariño antes y después que nos casemos, quiero que todos sepan que aparte de ser mi novia y prometida- respondió con una mirada tranquila- Y bien que dices?_

_Anna sin pensarlo abrazó a Yoh muy feliz no faltaba palabra alguna para responderle ya que el abrazo lo decía todo._

_Un pequeño gritito seguido de un "plop" se escucho._

_Era Hitsugi que había escuchado la charla de los jóvenes, ella se había desmayado._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!! Gracias por esperar quiero pedir perdón por haberme tardado tanto en escribir este fic pero tengo una buena razón._**

****

**_En pocas palabras ahora me estoy recuperando, Mi pequeño primo falleció el 17 de febrero, él a sus apenas cinco años murió a causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por otro niño de ocho años, el impacto fue tan fuerte que le provoco un coagulo en la cabeza que cuando llego a su casa el coagulo se le reventó esparciéndose en todo la cabecita, quedo en un coma 4, agonizo durante 5 días. Para colmo ahora a duras penas escribo ya que mi mano izquierda este enyesada._**

****

**_Bueno Ahora pasemos a las dedicatorias!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Xris: Hola!!! Amiga bien aquí vas a ver algunas de mis ideas que me salen en media del fanfic, pero como ando en plena recuperación no me va a salir muy bueno el capitulo, te lo dedico especialmente a vos (viste te dije que te lo iba a agradecer)._**

****

**_Mafaldyna: Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo._**

****

**_Hikaru Toriyama: Gracias por decir que te gusta espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y no te preocupes no lo voy a dejar inconcluso. Pero es verdad este fic no me gusta._**

****

**_Expectra: Jajaja si Hao nunca piensa en las consecuencias y que esto le sirva, bueno espero que te siga gustando el fic._**

****

**_anna_angel12: Gracias, ja! crees que lo voy a terminar aquí pues estas muy equivocada señorita me encanta  seguir los fics aunque este me parece que apesta. Una pregunta que te conteste que?. Y no sabes lo que se viene más adelante en este fic._**

****

**_anna la sacerdotiza: ME parece que creyeron que todo iba a terminar en ese chap, gracias para el súper reviews es una masa me encanta que sean largos y no te preocupes todavía no lo voy a terminar así que cuando leas fin es porque es fin y todavía falta, bien pues amiga espero que te guste este capitulo._**

****

**_anitta Kiuyama fcc: Si creo lo que dices pero me gusta tener un solo estilo de escritura y redacción, a mi me gusta hacer rápido la reconciliación pero no se capas ponga algo más adelante, pero gracias por tu reviews y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado._**

****

**_anika-asakura: Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu revi, te dedico este capitulo._**

****

**_Bueno hasta aquí llega el séptimo capitulo espero que lo disfruten._**

****

**_Bye_**

****

**_Kisses_**

****

**_Mata mata ne!!!_**

****

**_"Que la eterna luz les ilumine el camino a todos ustedes por siempre y para siempre"_**


	8. Capitulo 8

_Capitulo 8_

_Todo iba marchando bien desde que se reconciliaron en esa casa los dos siempre andaban juntos casi por todos lados_

_En la mañana, ambos estaban desayunando tranquilamente debes en cuando charlaban hasta que se fueron a la entrada de la pensión._

_Se sentaron al borde del piso acomodándose los zapatos para ir a la preparatoria, al terminar Yoh beso sorpresivamente a Anna._

_Tan concentrados estaban que ni se preocuparon por el tiempo, hasta que una de las manos de Yoh que al igual que las de Anna fue desabrochando la camisa._

_Comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello, provocando que Anna soltara un ligero gemido. La rubia tratando de no dejarse llevar separo a su prometido._

_- Te... tenemos que ir... a la preparatoria- dijo Anna mirándolo a los ojos algo sonrojada._

_Yoh asintió y se acomodaron las ropas para luego marcharse tomados de la mano._

_Preparatoria_

_- Buenos días- saludo Shibara a la pareja. El joven de cabellos violetas aunque estaba enamorado de Anna era amigo de ella pero eso no quería decir que aun no se daba por vencido par enamorar._

_- Buenos días- dijeron dejando sus cosas en su lugar y se sentaron cuando entro el profesor._

_Las clases del día transcurrió normalmente, algunos alumnos dormían en la clase de filosofía e historia, otros comían en la clase de literatura o también algunos directamente no prestaban atención a ningunas de las clases._

_Cuando todos se estaban marchando a sus casas al finalizar las clases del día Yoh fue llamado por el profesor de matemática (la única materia que ponía atención ya que era su favorita)._

_- Señor Asakura, usted fue asignado para ayudar a la señorita Hitsugi Sukin para explicarle algunos puntos de historia ya anda mal en esta materia- dijo el profesor mirándolo.- Ella lo esta esperando en este momento en la biblioteca del establecimiento._

_Yoh dio un suspiro de resignación y se marcho con la cabeza gacha hacia la biblioteca. No tenía más remedio que ayudarla._

_Biblioteca _

_- Ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo Hitsugi dejando su libro._

_- Comencemos- dijo Yoh- Qué es lo que no entiendes?_

_- pues... todo el tema- dijo apenada Hitsugi._

_- Entonces pon atención- dijo Yoh y comenzó a explicarle._

_Pasaron dos horas en la que Yoh no paro de explicarle a Hitsugi todo lo que él sabía y esta termino por comprender._

_- Oye... Yoh?- dijo la joven._

_- Qué?- dijo Yoh que se estaba encaminando a la salida._

_- Se que estas enfadado y ya no te voy a molestar pero por esta vez puedes alcanzarme ese libro?- dijo apuntando unas de los estantes que estaba un poco alto para ella- es que tengo vértigo y no me animo a subir por las escaleras._

_- Bueno- dijo simplemente Yoh y subió por las escaleras._

_Tomo uno de los libros y se giro._

_- Esta?- pregunto pero el escalón que estaba pisando estaba algo resbaloso y cayo encima de Hitsugi un una no muy buena posición y al cabo de unos minutos el libro que había tenida en la mano cayó en su cabeza provocando que ambos rieran._

_Anna pasaba por allí buscando a Yoh y cuando lo vio en la biblioteca, no le gusto ver como estaba y se quedo un rato a ver que pasaba y como se estaba tardando en levantar decidió que iba a hablar con él en la casa. _

_Yoh entro a la pensión pero no se esperaba que Anna lo estuviera esperando en la sala cuando el entro allí para ver televisión._

_- Se puede saber que andas haciendo con Sukin en la biblioteca?- pregunto Anna fríamente._

_- Por favor Anna no te pongas así, solo la ayude con algunas cosas- dijo Yoh calmadamente._

_- Pues esa no es manera de ayudarla - dijo aun más enojada._

_- Que quieres decir?- pregunto Yoh mirándola extrañado._

_- Te vi con Hitsugi a solas en la biblioteca, ella estaba tirada en el suelo y vos estabas encima de ella y no creo que en la posición en la que estaban aya sido por accidente- dijo fríamente y sin siquiera levantar la voz.- y solo eso ambos estaban sonriendo._

_- Para que lo sepas si fue por accidente, nos reímos porque un libro se cayo sobre mi cabeza- se defendió._

_- Oh!!! y porque se quedaron varios minutos en esa posición- la mirada de Hielo que le lanzo a Yoh había dar miedo a los mismos demonios._

_Yoh se quedo callado por unos minutos, no sabia que decir ante lo que ella dijo._

_::suspiro exasperado::- no me vas a decir nada?- pregunto expectante Anna, a su alrededor había un aura roja._

_- Y que queres que diga si estas así- dijo Yoh mirándola se estaba hartando._

_- Y como estoy?_

_- Enojada y celosa- respondió Yoh sonriendo._

_- Yo?, Celosa? y enojada- dijo Anna- Por todos los Dioses, enojada si pero celosa?_

_- Si- dijo cruzando los brazos._

_- yo jamás estoy celosa, es lo ultimo que haría- dijo Anna._

_- Ahí si, como lo vi antes, solo tienes un corazón de hierro!! Sin sentimientos- dijo enojado Yoh._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!! Como están!!! Yo aquí ando con mucho frío Jeje espero sepan disculparme por tardarme tanto pero en fin aquí esta es capitulo._**

****

**_Ahora pasemos a los revi que es lo mejor!!_**

****

**_anika_****_-asakura_****_: Hola!! Como estas espero que bien, yo aquí más o menos pero en fin espeor que me disculpes si quedo corto el capitulo y no hace falta agradecerme por la dedicatoria y espero que no hayas esperado tanto para este capitulo ojala te guste =P_**

****

**_annaangel12_****_: gracias por tu revi y tambien lamento lo de tu primo, parece que a mi este año es de mala suerte porque en mayo se murio un tio pero bue' son cosas de la vida y uno hay que saber entenderlo y realmente agradezco tu apoyo (Moral claro sorry pero si tienes que convivir con un padre como el mio te haceguro que piensas en doble sentido todo el tiempo ) y bueno te digo algo que como es la Argentina hoy en día no creo que se haga justicia y eso lo se porque hace tres años mataron a mi profesora de educación fisica y nos enteramos que el tipo que la mato esta libre -- eso me hace rabiar porque se murio un mes antes de su casamiento._**

**_Bueno basta de cosas malas y gracias por tu review me ha gustado mucho leerlo y te comprendo yo casi siempre me salgo del tema como ya habras visto =P y no te preocupes que no me pienso olvidar de ti y este chapter esta especialmente dedicado para ti y jejeje OO no hace falta mandar al espiritu de fuego para que me amenace con quemarme viva y si queres mandamelo a Haito que yo lo voy a vio.. que digo cuidar muy bien aquí jejeje._**

****

**_Xris: Hola!! Amigasa!!!! Tanto tiempo sin escribirnos te digo me encanto tu revi te digo que quien no quiere a un Yoh así aunque yo ya encontre al mio jejejej =P jejeje pero que yas e acabo pero fue lindo mientras duro espero que te guste este capitulo y te digo que no sabes lo que se viene, espero encontrarte por el msn para charlar y tambien espero que te guste este chapter._**

****

**_Eso es todo por ahora, un consejo vean kill Hill 1 y 2 que esta muy bueno porque en las escenas que estan hechas con dibujos , los dibujantes son nada más ni nada menos que los dibujantes de Blood the last vampire . bye_**

****

****


End file.
